Divine Destiny
by Musubareru Sekai
Summary: Ezio Auditore bides his time well, accomplishing near impossible assassinations that no one else can. But what will he do when he is ordered to assassinate someone from his past, who is, unknown to him, dear to his heart?


Life is simple- yet difficult in every possible way. The Assassins had nowhere to go but up, as Ezio thought it to be. But, he wasn't exactly on "symbotical" terms with the Templars, so they couldn't move up- none of the Assassins could. So, he bided his time, day by day, waiting for the orders for new targets. When he received an order for the assassination of a young girl, who was suspected to work for the Templars, he didn't have a second thought about it. Until he met the one he was after…

**?'s POV**

_I hate my life… forced to run from the very people I want to help, but they won't listen. No one ever does. I haven't got a clue who my parents are- I was raised in an orphanage, and I can't run away to anyone else… I have no family. I was forced to watch as they were brutally murdered and tortured by the Templars, the people I hated most in this world. And yet, they promised that they could bring my adoptive family back if I got them the Apple- whatever that was. All I had been told to do was avoid the Brotherhood of Assassins, as they were now my enemies. How I longed to become one of them… free from the oppression of the Templars, whose every words were lies…_

I stopped writing in my journal- nobody would ever care about what was inside. I put my silver falcon feather quill, a gift from my stepfather, back in its glass case on my desk. It was the most valuable thing I had. I looked outside my window, seeing something odd at the very edge of it. It was white, and last I checked, I didn't have white curtains. I had transparent blue ones. I stood up

**Ezio's POV**

I watched through an open window as my target wrote something down in a journal, stopping and setting a quill in a glass case. She seemed frustrated, as she didn't do anything for a moment, just sitting at her small wooden desk. She turned around, and must have seen the edge of my hood, for a curious look appeared on her face, and she got up to come to the window. Quickly, I pulled myself up over the roof, thankful that her window happened to be at the top of the building. She cautiously put her head out of the window, and I prepared to strike, but she suddenly looked up, and almost saw me as I withdrew back over the top of the building. This would be a bit more difficult than I thought… She went back inside, and I climbed back down to her window for another look in. She was grabbing a white satchel with a Templar symbol on it- she must have been going to meet with her employers. It was fine with me- this meant that I could sit and wait for her to come back, after she left. Sighing, she grabbed a very expensive looking necklace, put it around her neck, and put on a long coat. I thought it was rather odd, as it was still quite warm outside, even though the sun was setting. She left the room at a brisk pace, and I waited to crawl through the window until I saw her exit the building below me. She looked watched her from above, as she set off for wherever she was going. Venice was a big place, I thought. This might take a while…

**?'s POV**

I walked into the nearest alley, stopping when I reached a canal. I looked to my left, seeing my ride waiting for me. I pulled my coat tighter over my body, as if I were cold, even though I wasn't. The coat was simply a means of disguise. My accomplices, however, recognized my usual attire, and beckoned for me to hurry up. I got into a small boat they had waiting for me, and we began the short ride to my employers home. We arrived in a matter of minutes, having set a record time for my previous arrivals. My employer was there to greet me. "Ah, child, you have come to me! I assume you have what I asked for?" he said. "Yes, but as soon as you have it, I demand my freedom," I replied rudely. He frowned. "My child, you haven't even revealed your name to us, and already you are demanding we release you from our little bargain? We shall see." I narrowed my eyes at his comment, "What does my name matter to you? I told you, just call me Elmira, and leave it at that." He frowned even more and held out his hand- he didn't need to tell me what he wanted, I already knew. I looked at the horizon, as we were still near the ocean, and saw the sun just disappearing behind the ocean. I tossed him the satchel that marked me as a Templar. He looked inside it, and nodded to his friend beside me. The man got back into the boat, and waited patiently as my employer handed me my satchel, after emptying of its contents. "I shall see you tomorrow, then," he declared. I gave him a furious look- he knew I hated him. I got back in the boat, and waited to be taken back home.

**Ezio's POV**

I looked around my target's small home, seeing that she didn't have anything, really. There was a picture of a group of people, including her, pinned to the wall above her small desk. There was a man, a woman, two young girls, and a young boy with her. All of them were smiling and laughing, and having fun, by the looks of it. I was suddenly seized by curiosity, and I was tempted to look in the journal she had written earlier: I gave in. I looked at the name written on it- It clearly said Elmira Isuelt Aimee, but I could tell that there was some sort of invisible ink on it. I held it up to a fire, and let the paper heat up, pulling it back just before it caught fire. I didn't bother reading the words there- it hadn't shown up yet. Instead, I turned to the next page of the journal. There was only one used page, so I could tell it was new. I read the passage:

"_I hate my life… forced to run from the very people I want to help, but they won't listen. No one ever does. I haven't got a clue who my parents are- I was raised in an orphanage, and I can't run away to anyone else… I have no family. I was forced to watch as they were brutally murdered and tortured by the Templars, the people I hated most in this world. And yet, they promised that they could bring my adoptive family back if I got them the Apple- whatever that was. All I had been told to do was avoid the Brotherhood of Assassins, as they were now my enemies. How I longed to become one of them… free from the oppression of the Templars, whose every words are lies…"_

"What the hell?" I said aloud. None of it made sense to me, that she was tricked by them, or that she wanted to be an Assassin. No one could revive the dead either, she should know that. But again, I didn't know if this had happened when she grew up, or if it happened when she was a small child. That information wasn't supposed to be necessary. I flipped back to look at the secret ink words, and froze: _Luciana Isuelt Auditore. _I dropped the journal, and didn't bother to pick it up when it landed wide open on the floor. I stumbled back into a wall, falling backwards onto a bed I hadn't seen before then. I heard footsteps, and scaled the walls, jumping and clinging to the wooden beams on the ceiling, just above the door At that exact moment, the girl I had targeted earlier stumbled into the room, looking quite disheveled, and beat up. There was blood all over her coat and face, and I briefly forgot the journal and wondered what had happened to her- and whether or not she was in someone else's blood, or her own. She fell to her knees, and began talking to herself. "Damn those bastards, I gave them what they wanted, why couldn't they just let me go! They'll never bring my family back- they never were going to! I don't even know why that stupid Apple is so damn important!" She began crying, and slammed her fists against the wall nearest to her. Then, she saw her journal lying on the ground in front of her, and immediately pulled two impressive looking blades from her bloody blue coat. They were each about as long as her arms, and ribbons were tied her arms to keep her from losing her blades. I knew it would be stupid to attack her on my own, but now, that wasn't my plan: Now, all I was concerned with was finding out who she really was. I said aloud, "Don't be alarmed." She spun around at the speed of lightning, and the hood of her coat nearly fell off of her head. I dropped from my perch on the beams, and held up my hands in surrender, hoping she would drop her blades. She recognized my clothes, and said, quite formidably, "What do you want, Assassin?" I leaned down and picked up the journal, and her eyes widened. "To find out who you really are," I calmly replied, holding it so that she could see the now visible name she had hidden. "Who the hell are you?!" she yelled at me. "My name," I said, "Is Ezio Auditore." She lowered her blades to the ground, nearly dropping them. "You- you're- you can't be my…" she muttered, as tears began rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She fell forward into my chest, unconscious. I grabbed her before she knocked me over as well. I carried her to the bed in her room, and set her down. I wouldn't kill her, not yet. First, I needed some answers. And some help…

**Luciana's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a blade being sharpened. I immediately sat up, and winced as pain shot through my left ribs. I remembered that I had been wounded by the Templars before making it home last night, and someone was there… I can't remember… "Finally awake, I see," A voice said. I looked around for the source of the voice, having forgotten the pain in my side. I saw the Assassin from the night before, and remembered everything. "You- did you do this?" I asked, referring to the bandages wrapped around my torso. "No," he said. I was somewhat relieved at his reply. The thought of a total stranger seeing my body naked, an Assassin at that, made me shudder. Then I realized that I was still naked, and pulled the covers up around my body. "What happened to you last night, and who are you, anyways?" he asked me, smirking at my obvious embarrassment. I scowled at him, and replied, "I'm saying this only because you're an Assassin and a guy- get out, so I can get dressed." He chuckled, "Whatever," and stepped outside of my room. I looked through my clothes and found something suitable: A white dress with black trim, and a red Templar pin on it. I carefully took the pin off of the dress, and walked to the window. I set the pin on the window sill. I put my white and black dress on, grabbing a small blue robe that just reached my waist. Thankfully, my dress was only a few inches past knee length, so I didn't look too formal. I was only at home, anyways. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, the long dark brown locks still almost reaching my waist. I put on some dark blue slippers and walked out of my room, into the small living space Ezio was in. He seemed emotionless, leaning against the wall and looking out of my window. He looked at me, and said, "Nice. Now, I have some questions for you." "Hold on a moment," I said. I ran back into my bedroom and grabbed the Templar pin from my windowsill, looking at it only a moment.

**Ezio's POV**

This girl is strange, I thought. She left for a split-second, and returned with something in her hand. She walked up to the window right next to me, her face expressionless. She opened her closed hand to reveal a pin shaped to be a Templar symbol. She stared at it for about five seconds. Then her expression turned to one of utter hate and fury, and she threw the pin out of the window with all of the strength she had. She hurt herself in the process, however, having forgotten she had been stabbed in the ribs the night before. She grabbed her side and walked to a chair in the room, sitting down and wincing in the process. "Are you okay now?" I asked her. She nodded. "Now you can get your answers," she replied. Only then did I notice that she had dark brown eyes, which had almost invisible green streaks running around the edges of her irises. She was also tan, but still pale for someone who lived in so close to the ocean. "Alright then," I said, pulling my hood further down over my eyes. "What is your real name?" "The entire name?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, it's Luciana Isuelt Auditore da Firenze. You can just call me Elmira, though, that's what everyone else calls me. You are the first person I have ever told my true name- consider it a privilege." She added the last part with some fire, but it didn't faze me. "Who are they?" I asked, pointing to the picture of the people on the wall. "They are- were, my adoptive family. The Templars murdered them, and I've had to serve them ever since I was six." I saw a tear beginning to form at the corner of her eye, but she blinked it away before it fell. I let her recompose herself, before continuing, "Why did you serve them? Did they threaten to hurt you, or did they bribe you?" She shook her head a little, "They promised to bring back my family. They said that the Apple could bring them back, and they would use it to do so if I found it. But they never told me what it was, and as I got older I started to realize that they were evil- liars whose word can never be trusted. My stepfather is related to an Assassin, actually. That's why I hated serving the Templars even more." "Which Assassin is he related to?" I asked, without thinking. If she had truly been born into the Brotherhood, my orders were to kill my own brethren, and that was unacceptable. "I think- I think the Assassin's name was Altair, and he was his great grandfather, or his grandfather, or something like that…" I stopped and stiffened up. She couldn't be… she had died the same as my father and brothers… "Was your stepfather's name… Magnus?" I asked. "Yes," she replied, "Why?" I ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I whispered, "My daughter."


End file.
